


Warning Signs

by nezkah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezkah/pseuds/nezkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of drabbles of things I don't think will fit anywhere in Give Me A Try.  I think most of them would be canon in that universe, but I wouldn't take them too seriously.  Just some fluff that demanded I write it, multiple installations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Signs

Satya had been toying with some ideas of her own in terms of her weapon designs, which required use of both the workshop and the testing range.  Both were typically empty when she made use of them—she preferred the silence and solitude sometimes, particularly when trying to think, and although the junkers and Torbjorn had taken up a significant space in the workshop to collect their grease and miscellaneous bits of metal and other parts she had noticed that after her first attempt at clearing out a little spot for herself it seemed to have maintained its cleanliness in a way that suggested it had some help from one of them.  She hadn’t really speculated about whom that might be, but did have her suspicions.  Still, they had all become much more considerate of each other with the more time they had spent together on the team.

She was finished with her careful sketches and had rolled her papers to the side, slipping them into one of her cases where they belonged and slinging it carefully over her shoulder before gathering up her photon projector and slipping out of the workshop door to head to the open expanse of the practice range.  There were areas that were scattered with miscellaneous debris and bits of architecture meant to mimic cities and ruins and she quickly found her way to them.

The range was empty given the time (early seemed to be better on certain days) and so she claimed a little spot among some of the columns and doorways that had been set up to act as either stations for turrets or cover from fire.  She had asked for a display board to be installed in a little alcove where it would be safe, and popped the case in the basket to the side of it, withdrawing the plans from it and clipping it neatly to the board so that it would be in clear view should she need to reference it.

It was exciting to be trying something new; this was something she _knew_ and understood easily, and even small failures allowed her to make improvements she may have missed otherwise.

She took a deep breath and assessed her options for placement, considered the track of the training robots humming quietly by, and began her work.

It had been perhaps a half hour before the distinctive sound of rough footsteps and jangling chains drew her partially from her concentration and she glanced to her left to see Roadhog moving between two of the false walls about fifteen feet away, heading out to the area of the field that always seemed to be full of pock marks and divots and bits of frayed metal and either failing to notice or unconcerned about her presence.  It wasn’t until he was past and she had already returned to her crafting when she heard the clack of Junkrat’s prosthetic leg moving unevenly across the pavement, his gait more more imbalanced than usual, she thought.

Junkrat entered her peripheral vision and she allowed her attention to drift just enough to notice his arms full of metal objects: a chain she could hear, the uneven painting of his grenade launcher slung only partially over his shoulder, and a significant number of flat disks, each one painted with yellow markings.  It wasn’t something she could see without dropping her focus entirely, but she’d seen enough of his bombs to know that they were likely the bulk of his cargo.  He hadn’t seemed to notice her yet.  Her turret flickered unevenly and jarred her attention back to it.

“Oi, Roadie!  A bit of help?”  A series of muttering that sounded as though it might include a good deal of cursing followed, and she could hear the rearranging of metal parts and the clattering of an object to the ground, which she fleetingly hoped it wasn’t a live explosive.  The thud of Roadhog’s boots was just returning when she heard Junkrat’s voice, in an entirely different tone.

“Oh!”

He didn’t have time for much else.  Satya’s attention fell entirely and she looked towards the junker, her hands still held where they would need to be to return to her work.  He had just lifted his good hand to wave, pairing the gesture with a grin that was both enthusiastic and sheepish all at once, and additionally pairing it with the loss of a few more metal pieces to the ground.

His eyes darted forwards in sudden trepidation and he stuttered out something before Roadhog’s hand came into view—something, she thought, about only being a minute—and quickly snagged the lanky junker’s wrist, abruptly tugging him forward, the both of them disappearing on the other side of the wall with the scuffing and scraping suggesting that Junkrat was dragging his feet until out of sight.  They left a significant trail of debris in their wake.

She could hear a low rumble from Roadhog before the sound of Junkrat’s voice drifted around the corner between the sound of jangling metal and the rough fall of Roadhog’s boots. 

“Sorry mate, I can’t help it.”

The construct she had been trying to reclaim flickered and failed between her fingertips, completely unnoticed, and she looked down to her empty hands and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure if anywhere this would probably be somewhere between chapters 4 and 5 (not up yet) and look I just had to write them being adorable ok.


End file.
